


Je ne suis pas censé voir ça, mais je reste intéressé

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [59]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1999, Accidental Voyeurism, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Giovane était épuisé, alors s'arrêter quelques minutes dans le couloir ne lui fit pas de mal.





	Je ne suis pas censé voir ça, mais je reste intéressé

Je ne suis pas censé voir ça, mais je reste intéressé

  
Giovane était épuisé par le match qu'il venait de faire, et par son résultat, perdre en finale de Champions League contre Manchester United. Le retour aux vestiaires était long, très long, Oliver essayait de relativiser, mais toute l'équipe refusait de parler pour se morfondre dans le désespoir de la défaite. En se dirigeant sous la douche, il se rendit compte que le casier de Bixente était fermé, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, absolument jamais, il le chercha du regard dans la salle, mais ne le trouva pas. Giovane osa les épaules, il voulait juste aller se doucher et rentrer chez lui pour dormir, mais son regard fut attiré par le grand homme qui tenait Bixente dans ses bras, frottant son dos avec énergie et lui chuchotant des mots dans l'oreille. Il connaissait évidemment l'homme, en tant que brésilien, il se devait de le connaître, celui qui avait enterré le Brésil avec sa tête à deux reprises en une seule mi-temps un an plus tôt à Paris pendant la finale de la coupe du monde. Zinédine Zidane, ballon d'or quelques mois plus tôt, sacré champion du monde, était dans le couloir face aux vestiaires avec dans ses bras son coéquipier en équipe nationale qui sanglotait dans ses bras. Giovane l'appréciait (malgré cette fameuse finale), c'était un fantastique joueur toujours prêt à chérir, et à se battre avec ses adversaires (le nombre de carton rouge qu'il avait reçu le faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire). Giovane n'allait pas les déranger, Bixente était adulte, il savait ce qu'il faisait avec son ami champion, et il détourna définitivement les yeux quand Zidane embrassa doucement Liza, il n'était pas censé voir ça, et là où il était heureux pour Bixente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de gentil pour veiller sur lui, il était triste que Zidane n'ait pas pu fêter une victoire en leur compagnie. Mais bon, Giovane n'était pas censé s'occuper de leur histoire, alors il partit se laver.

  
Fin


End file.
